Chanyeol
by Asdfghjklbyun
Summary: Demi bonus tambahan membawa Baekhyun bertemu dengan seorang pria bernama Park Chanyeol. ChanBaek/YAOI/Boylove/rnr
1. Chapter 1

**Chanyeol**

**.**

**.**

FF ini terinspirasi dari Fifty Shades of Grey.

.

.

Hope you like this~ yo!

Chekidot!

© Asdfghjklbyun present ®

.

.

Aku memakai headphone dan mendekatkan bibirku ke microphone. Waktu menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Acara ku sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Jongdae sudah memberikan isyarat dalam hitungan ketiga… kedua… dan satu…

Acara ku dimulai.

"Selamat malam," sapaku. Sesekali sambil mengecek komputerku.

"What up gaes… balik lagi di 61.04 fm pastinya bersama DJ Kyoong yo.. yoo!" Aku terkekeh menyapa para penggemar setia-ku.

"Kali ini Kyoong akan membahas seputar persahabatan! Kira-kira para pendengar setiaku ada gak sih yang masih mempunyai sahabat? Kalo ada boleh dong kirim-kirim ceritanya via _twitter_, sms, atau komentar di kolom instagram 61.04FM_radio. Ingat berbagi cerita itu indah" aku tertawa.

"Benar tidak Jongdae-ya?" Tanyaku sambil menatap Jongdae yang mengedikan bahunya acuh. Dia memang begitu.

"Hari ini aku ditemani Jongdae-ssi. Teman setim-ku Minseok hyung sedang flu. Digantikan kekasihnya hahahaha," aku menutup mulutku sendiri. Ya ampun aku kelepasan hahaha, tapi menggoda Jongdae dan Minseok hyung itu termasuk agendaku.

Aku melirik ke arah Jongdae yang memberikanku death glarenya. Aku hanya tertawa pelan sembari mengangguk, mengerti.

"Sambil menunggu cerita kalian yang masuk Kyoong akan memutarkan satu lagu untuk kalian. Lagu ini dari salah satu aktor ternama Korea. Hm… Kyoong rasa kalian sudah bisa menebaknya. Park Chanyeol - Hug!"

Setelah aku mengatakan judul lagu dan penyanyinya, Jongdae segera menyiapkan lagu tersebut sesaat sebelum lagu itu diputar. Di sebelah Jongdae berdiri seorang pria yang ku kenal. Dia—Kim Suho—Owner atau pemilik perusahaan tempatku bekerja. Suho memberi isyarat kepadaku untuk keluar dari studio.

"Ne—sajangnim," tanyaku ketika aku sudah berada di luar studio. Di tempat kontrol, ruang kerja Jongdae.

"Luhan tidak masuk hari ini. Dia terkena tipes." Ucap suho sambil menyesap ice americano-nya.

Aku mengangguk, "Lalu?"

"Bisakah Baekhyun-ssi menggantikan siaran Luhan sampai rusa china itu masuk?"

"Bagaimana ya… tapi sajangnim—" berpikir. Itulah yang aku lakukan. Heol menggantikan Luhan sama saja bunuh diri. Seharian siaran cuap-cuap di studio memangnya para pendengar tidak akan bosan apa mengedar aku mulu yang berbicara.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menggantikan Luhan. Kau tau kan kalau Luhan memiliki jadwal mewawancarai seorang Aktor—Park Chanyeol. Tak mungkin aku memberikan slot itu kepada Joy atau Irene. Yang ada kedua perempuan itu tidak akan bekerja dengan baik." Oke aku paham.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku sajangnim?" Tanyaku. Aku membutuhkan sebuah alasan untuk menerima pekerjaan yang bukan milikku.

"Hanya kau penyiar laki-laki yang aku punya dan tidak akan mungkin memekik ketika melihat seorang Park Chanyeol." Jawabnya. Oh Tuhan—kalau begitu ubah saja gender ku menjadi perempuan agar aku tidak mewawancarai orang itu.

Aku diam. Tak menjawab.

"Ayolah Baekhyun! Bantu aku sekali ini saja." Wajah Suho memelas dan aku menjadi tidak tega.

Menghela nafas lalu mengangguk,"Baiklah. Hanya sekali ini saja ya.. sajangnim. Kau tau kan kesibukanku?"

"Iya aku tau. Dan aku akan memberikan bonus tambahan untukmu" ucapnya. Mendengar kata bonus tambahan seketika badmoodku menghilang. Yeah—uang adalah hal yang terbaik di muka bumi ini.

"Jadi—"

"Aku menerimanya. Hanya mewawancarai Park Chanyeol?" Ulangku. Suho mengangguk.

"Call," seruku.

"Call," sahut Suho.

Kembali ke dalam studio aku bersiap membacakan beberapa cerita yang aku terima. Sebelumnya kami—aku dan Jongdae—sudah memilih beberapa cerita yang akan aku bacakan nanti. Di bantu oleh sajangnim juga si…

"Yo… balik lagi bersama DJ Kyoong!" Seruku dengan nada gembira. "Nah! Aku dan Jongdae—dibantu sajangnim! Annyeonghaseyo sajangnim" ucapku memberi salam, Suho hanya melambaikan tangannya, santai.

Aku tertawa melihatnya—sebenarnya lucu juga sih kok ada ya bos yang mau turun tangan membantu karyawannya. Memang tim-ku sedang kekurangan orang. Minseok hyung sakit, begitu juga dengan Luhan hyung. Dua orang terpenting di dalam tim sakit disaat yang bersamaan. Bayangkan betapa sibuknya aku dan juga Jongdae. Sementara tim lain mana mau membantu yang ada mereka iri dengan jam slotku dan para pendengar ku. Menyebalkan!

"Kita mulai ya—mention dari Jung_Krystal via _twitter. _ Dia bilang katanya hal yang paling ia ingat mengenai sahabatnya adalah ketika dia sedang berada di dalam toko buku bersama sahabatnya di sebuah mall, kebetulan toko tersebut memutarkan lagu-lagu dari _westlife _grup penyanyi yang diidolakan sahabatnya. Wah itu beruntung sekali ya~ jadi kalian jalan berdua lalu grup penyanyi favorit sahabatmu diputar ? Benar-benar kenangan yang manis!" Ucapku. Menatap monitor komputerku.

Aku membaca pesan dari Jongdae. Pria berwajah kotak itu memberitahuku bahwa 3 menit lagi acara akan segera berakhir. Waktu berjalan cepat sekali—padahal aku baru membacakan satu surat dari penggemarku! Kurasa aku harus mengajukan jam tambahan untuk acaraku pada sajangnim.

"Baiklah—tak terasa ya! Aku dari tadi bicara panjang lebar dan baru membacakan pesan kalian yang pertama! Tapi waktu acaraku akan selesai dalam 3 menit lagi," sesalku. "Hah… sajangnim tambahkan jam di slot acaraku," rengek ku.

Suho menatapku tajam!

"Whoa—selamat malam! Sampai jumpa besok bersama DJ Kyoong! Ah—bagi para penggemarku yang sudah mengirimkan cerita-cerita kalian tenang saja! Cerita kalian akan aku baca walaupun tidak aku up di acaraku mungkin kalian bisa mengecek media sosialku—kali saja salah satu dari cerita kalian akan aku bagikan disana! Jangan lupa besok jam 8 malam sampai jam 9.30 malam bersama DJ Kyoong! Jangan lupa juga Follow Instagram 61.04 FM dan Instagram-ku di Kyoongclub_04. Selamat malam sampai jumpa~"

"Ah—setelah ini kalian akan bertemu dengan si cantik DJ Irene! Jangan coba-coba mendekati ya! Karena Irene incaran sajangnim hahahaha" tawa ku meledak dan aku segera menaikan volume lagu dan mengecilkan suara volume mic-ku hingga ke angka nol pada audio mixer.

That's Okay dari Do Kyungsoo menjadi lagu penutup dari acaraku malam ini.

**Brak! **

Pintu studio terbuka dengan kasar. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sajangnim—Suho hyung—masuk ke dalam studio-ku. Dia menyerangku dengan melayangkan pukulan sayang untukku.

"Ya, ya, ya, hyung—ampun!" Seruku sambil melindungi kepalaku yang menjadi incaran pukulan Suho hyung.

"Kau bilang apa—ya! Bagaimana jika Yixing dengar bisa mati aku," ucap Suho hyung, frustasi. Aku mengedikan bahu, acuh. Siapa suruh jadi pria keganjenan sudah memiliki kekasih masih saja berusaha mendapatkan Irene si penyiar radio paling tercantik di 61.04 FM.

"Hei—jangan berkelahi di dalam studio rekaman!" Jongdae memperingati. Benar juga—tapi siapa juga yang berkelahi ?

"Ya—Kim Jongdae! Kau dan Baekhyun akan menjadi teman se-tim sampai Minseok dan Luhan kembali," putus Suho dan berlalu meninggalkan aku dan juga Jongdae. Kami saling melirik dan mengedikan bahu bersamaan.

Ya… begitulah bosku!

* * *

_Review ya ~.~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chanyeol**

**.**

**.**

FF ini terinspirasi dari Fifty Shades Of Grey

.

.

Hope you like this!

.

Chekidot

© Asdfghjklbyun Present ®

.

.

"Jadi kau yang akan menggantikanku mewawancarai Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan. Aku mengangguk.

"Sajangnim—yang memutuskan." Jawabku.

Luhan menghela nafas, lega. "Baguslah. Setidaknya hanya kau satu-satunya penyiar yang masih waras selain aku."

Dahiku berkerut, "Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

"Sudah jelas Baekhyun. Jika sajangnim memberikan tugas itu kepada Joy atau Irene maka hasilnya tidak akan memuaskan. Para wanita itu akan memekik ketika bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Aku yakin tentang hal itu." Jawab Luhan. Aku mendesah, pasrah. Membetulkan letak ponsel di telingaku.

"Tapi, Hyung—"

"Sudah nikmati saja Baek. Lagipula Suho hyung menjanjikan mu tambahan bonuskan?"

"Iyap," Aku mengangguk mengiyakan hal yang satu ini.

"Nah makanya nikmati saja." Kekehan luhan terdengar dari ujung telepon. Ya kami sedang bertelponan. Luhan saat ini tidak berada di apartemen. Dia berada di rumah bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Kami—Luhan dan aku—sebenarnya tinggal serumah. Namun, saat Luhan mengeluh tak enak badan dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah orang tuanya. Katanya ingin diurusi oleh Ayah dan Ibunya. Luhan juga tidak mau menyusahkan aku, mengingat jadwal kerja part timeku yang banyak, kesibukan di kampus, dan di studio tempatku bekerja sebagai penyiar.

Sejujurnya mewawancarai Park Chanyeol adalah impian Luhan. Tapi sayang anak itu harus sakit ketika impiannya tercapai. Padahal dia sudah berusaha dengan sangat keras mengajukan permintaan wawancara kepada agensi tempat Chanyeol bernaung.

"Sudah dulu ya Baek—ibuku sudah datang. Bye," ucapnya setelah itu hanya terdengar nada tut.. panjang.

Aku menaruh ponsel ku di atas nakas kemudian berguling ke kiri dan kekanan. Rumah tanpa Luhan terasa sepi. Biasanya dia yang selalu ramai ketika jam menunjukan pukul 12 malam karena dia baru pulang dari studio. Tapi malam ini dan mungkin beberapa hari kedepan dia tak ada dirumah. Dan aku kesepian.

Semakin lama aku menatap plafon kamarku yang bermotif awan selama itu juga mataku mulai memberat dan terpejam. Hingga aku tak sadar jatuh kedalam mimpi indah bersama seorang pria.

.

**~ Chanyeol ~ **

.

Esoknya.

Aku sudah berada di kelas saat jam menunjukan pukul 8 pagi. Sebentar lagi dosen akan masuk ke dalam kelas. Teman sebangku—Taehyung memberitahu kalau ternyata dosen kelasku sedang berhalangan. Beliau hanya memberikan tugas, itu berarti aku free.

Tiba-tiba Jennie si gadis tercetar sekampus-ku datang ke tampat duduk-ku. "Baekhyun kau itu salah satu DJ di 61.04 FM kan?" Tanya Jennie tanpa basa-basi.

"Iya." Jawabku seadanya.

"Benarkah tempatmu bekerja akan mewawancarai Park Chanyeol?" Aku mengendus malas, aku kira ada apa? Ternyata dia hanya ingin memanfaatkanku untuk sesuatu.

"Seperti yang kau dengar."

"Hm—Baekhyun-ssi bolehkah aku ikut ke tempatmu siaran?" Ucapnya dengan wajah dibuat seimut mungkin. Tapi maaf ya jennie, masih imut-an juga aku ahahahahaha!

"Maaf Jennie-ssi tapi jadwal siaranku kan malam. Kalau kau ikut aku datang pastinya tidak akan bertemu Chanyeol yang ada kamu malah menemani aku siaran," jawabku. Padahal dia tidak tahu bahwa akulah yang akan menjadi penyiar yang mewawancarai Chanyeol-mu nanti.

"Oh begitu," ucapnya. Wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi kecewa. Maafkan aku ya jen…

Sesekali berbohong demi kebaikan itu wajar.

"Hum—kalau begitu aku permisi." Ucapku keluar dari kelas.

.

.

"Nde—" aku menjepit ponsel antara bahu dan telinga.

"Baekhyun—kau ada dimana?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Aku dalam perjalanan," jawabku tidak fokus. Saat ini aku sedang berlari dari koridor kampus menuju gerbang kampusku. Lumayan jauh dan menguras tenaga.

"Kau tidak lupa kan? 30 menit lagi kita briefing baek—"

"Nde… hah.. a-aku ingat," nafasku memburu.

"Baek—kau tidak sedang main kan?" Aku mengerutkan dahi, hah? Main apaan sih kok ambigu banget si Jongdae.

Aku berhenti berlari dengan nafas tersegal-segal. Jongdae kurang ajar! Bisa-bisanya dia berpikiran buruk mengenai diriku.

"Hah—kau! Mengiraku hah… main apahh—" tanyaku.

"Astaga Baekhyun! Kau sedang main-main saja jangan menerima panggilanku—"

"YA—aku tidak main! Aku habis lari dari kelasku ke gerbang kampus itu jauh sekali—KIM JONGDAE!" Tak sadar aku menaikan suara saat menyebutkan nama manusia berwajah kotak seperti spongebob itu.

"Aish—kau membuat telingaku sakit Baek," seru Jongdae.

Sementara aku sibuk mengatur pernapasan ku sebelum melanjutkan perjalananku ke halte bus.

Dalam hati aku berdoa semoga perjalanan menuju studio lancar tidak ada hambatan.

Bersyukur—kata itu yang aku ucapkan dalam hati. Ya, aku bersyukur karena aku datang 5 menit sebelum si Aktor Park Chanyeol itu datang. Saat aku datang, Jongdae dan Suho sudah menampakan wajah khawatir mereka. Mereka mengkhawatirkan aku. Mereka takut aku datang terlambat dan merusak citra perusahaan Suho.

"Syukurlah kau sudah datang Baekhyun-ssi." Suho menghela nafas lega, begitu pula dengan Jongdae dia sedang mengelap keringat sebiji jagung ketika aku menatapnya.

"Nde… sajangnim." Aku berusaha menetralkan deru nafas ku.

Jangan salah! Ketika sampai aku berlari dari halte hingga ke tempat kerjaku. Huft… ini benar-benar melelahkan. Kalau bukan karena bonus tambahan dan impian Luhan mungkin aku tak akan mau bersusah payah seperti ini.

2 menit setelah aku menjatuhkan bokong sintalku ke kursi pintu ruangan rapat terbuka. Seorang berbadan atletis, tinggi dengan model rambut_ hair up _menampilkan jidat mulus yang menambah kesan ketampanan nya. Dalam hati aku hanya ber'Oh' ria, jadi ini yang namanya Park Chanyeol. Tak ada yang salah dia memang tampan dan mempesona.

Pantas saja semua orang menggilai ketampanan dirinya.

"Selamat siang—" ucapnya.

Whoa! Suara beratnya menghipnotisku. Sejujurnya aku menyukai tipe suara berat seperti yang dimiliki pria di hadapanku ini.

"Siang…" Suho mengulurkan tangan. Chanyeol menjabatnya. Semua pergerakan Chanyeol tak luput dari pengamatan ku.

Kuakui dia memang tampan.

"Perkenalkan dia Baekhyun penyiar yang akan mewawancaraimu." Suho memperkenalkan diriku. Aku bangkit dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Baekhyun." Ucapku. Chanyeol menjabat tanganku.

"Chanyeol." Ucapnya. Ya akupun tahu kau adalah Chanyeol.

Aku menarik tanganku setelah dia mengucapkan namanya. Setelah itu Suho mempersilahkan kami untuk duduk. Dia berbicara di depan sana, memberikan ku arahan tentang jalannya wawancara. Sementara aku hanya diam dan mendengarkan semua instruksi yang dia katakan.

Briefing selesai. Suho menggiring kami ke dalam ruang rekaman. Kali ini aku tidak memakai ruang rekaman seperti biasanya. Ruang rekaman kali ini dipenuhi oleh beberapa wartawan yang meliput jalannya acara. Seketika nyaliku menciut—kenapa Suho hyung tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya. Ini diluar perkiraanku.

Gugup dan takut itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku menatap Suho hyung cemas.

"Sajangnim…" lirihku.

"Kau pasti bisa Baek—" sambung Jongdae memberiku semangat.

"Ya, kau pasti bisa!" Suho hyung menepuk pundakku. "Nah sekarang masuk ke dalam. Bersiaplah karena sebentar lagi acara akan segera dimulai."

Suho hyung mendorongku masuk ke dalam ruang rekaman. Di dalam sana Chanyeol sudah duduk dibangkunya dengan santai berbeda denganku yang kelihatan gugup.

* * *

_review, fav, kalo suka... _


End file.
